Effondrement
by EyPi
Summary: Buffy a un problème, un gros problème... et ce n'est pas Spike qui l'aiderait à le régler!


Auteur : EyPi  
Série : BTVS  
Genre : Humor/Romance  
Date d'écriture : 31 Décembre 2005  
Disclaimer : Les persos de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je me permet de les emprunter juste un p'tit peu

Héhéhé j'ai décidé de maltraiter cette pauvre Buffy niark niark ! Cette fic a été faite pour un concours sur un forum avec comme intitulé « les couples du buffyverse »… voici donc le Spike/Buffy.

_Tout ce qui est mis  
- : avec un tiret est un dialogue.  
« » : entre crochets sont des pensées._

**EFFONDREMENT**

Buffy se prit la tête entre ses mains l'air paniquée en retenant difficilement les larmes de couler.

« Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que cela arrive à moi ? »

La Tueuse se plaignait….

Tout lui était arrivé à cause de ce satané crétin de blondinet !

¤

_Petit flash back_

Elle faisait tranquillement sa patrouille. Quoi de plus naturel pour une Tueuse que de se balader dans le cimetière la nuit ! Et elle l'avait vu trucider quelques démons… une dizaine pas plus, pas de quoi fouetter un chat hein ! Mais bon …

Il avait fallu qu'elle lui parle (comme d'habitude), qu'elle lance ce petit… heu… dialogue quotidien, échange de remarques acerbes et de sarcasmes en tout genre.

Il avait fallu qu'il s'approche avec son petit sourire en coin qui ne laissait entrevoir qu'une de ses jolies canines.

Et il avait fallu qu'elle le rejoigne dans le sous-sol de sa crypte aménagée pour faire des … « exercices physiques ».

Rien de bien dérangeant jusque là. Ca, ça aurait pu passer et d'ailleurs ça faisait un bout de temps que ça passait mais cet abruti fini ne voulait plus être utilisé de cette façon et avait cogné dans le mur !

Quelle idée il avait eu ! L'idée du siècle voir du millénaire !

Ouais super : le plafond qui s'écroule sur leur tête, plus de sortie et l'air qui allait commencer à se raréfier.

¤

Bref oui la Tueuse était désespérée. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie d'être ailleurs !

Elle était enterrée vivante, son pire cauchemar…surtout depuis qu'elle avait ressuscitée… mais surtout elle l'était avec Spike !

Et ça c'était trop !En plus il fumait cet abruti ! non mais quelle idée un vampire qui fume.

Il fallait sortir et môssieur fumait tranquillement sur son lit miraculeusement épargné.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à trouver une solution non ?

Regard-qui-tue de la Tueuse passablement énervée copyright Buffy Summers envers son interlocuteur qui visiblement n'en avait que faire :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tes « amis » vont bien te chercher. J'suis la première personne chez qui ils viendront chercher des infos et y'a tes affaires en haut. (pieu, hache ses fringues sont avec elles quand même) Ton ptit charpentier trouvera bien le moyen de déblayer les…

-Justement je veux pas ! Il est hors de questions qu'ils me voient chez…

Elle se tut.

-Allez tu peux le dire, ça te tuera pas. Tu veux pas qu'ils te voient chez MOI, dans MA chambre, dans MON lit.

-Spike, tu la fermes ou ils ne trouveront avec moi qu'un tout petit tas de cendres encore fumant…

-Rien ne t'en empêche.

Il savait qu'elle le ferait pas. C'était une menace en l'air mais il pouvait pas s'en empêcher de la chercher toujours plus comme pour voir ses limites.

Elle tourna la tête et commença à enlever des blocs de pierre un peu au hasard histoire de ne plus penser à rien.

La nuit devait être maintenant presque finie dehors et le soleil devait pointer son nez. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et Buffy commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Reprendre son souffle, calmement, pffouh…

-Si tu bougeais pas tu te fatiguerais pas

-Toi tu te…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Dans un accès de rage, elle avait frappé la paroi et décidément celle-ci n'était pas très solide.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir une énorme pierre foncer tout droit sur elle la prenant comme cible avant de se recroqueviller pour éviter de se la prendre en plein visage mais elle ne sentit qu'un poids l'entourant soudain pour la protéger.

Tout ça c'était vraiment de la faute de Spike ; il allait voir celui-là. D'ailleurs comment il était arriver là à la protéger !

Il souleva difficilement les blocs tombés et se leva avant d'essayer de se diriger vers le lit mais tanguait sur ses jambes comme s'il était ivre.

-Tu peux même plus marcher ?

Buffy était inquiète. Elle avait essayer d'être ironique comme d'habitude mais l'attitude de Spike l'inquiétait beaucoup. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol. Elle l'aida à se relever et l'assit sur le bord du lit avant de remarquer que le nouvel éboulement avait dégager la sortie et que l'aube allait apparaître dehors.

Son absence allait bientôt être remarquée par ses amis.

-Tu devrais y aller.

…

-Non. Je ne te laisse pas seul comme ça, tu es blessé de partout.

Et puis il faut dire qu'elle n'avait plus du tout envie de partir. Un sentiment au plus profond d'elle-même lui disait de rester ne serait-encore qu'un peu.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa et elle fut loin de le repousser.

Quand le Soleil montra enfin ses premières lueurs au dessus du cimetière, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre….

_FIN de EFFONDREMENT_

Voilà fini ! Encore donc un petit oneshot sans prétention... Vous avez apprécié ou non?


End file.
